disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Owl/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Owl. Films The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Ahem. It is my considered opinion that Eeyore's tail should be placed a trifle to the uh... right. * It worked it worked! * Well now, if it isn't Pooh Bear. * Splendid day... to be up and about one's business... Oh, I say, are you stuck? * You sir are stuck. A wedged bear in a great tightness. In a word, irremovable. Now obviously, this situation calls for an expert. * Yes, yes, yes, yes. It seems the entrance to Rabbit's domicile is impassable. To be exact, plugged. * Precisely. I say, it's over here my good fellow. * Dash it all he is the project. * I say, how much? * And your estimate? * Blast it all. * What's the charge? * Oh no no no, the cost, the charge in money? * Obviously, but, I should think... * Oh. Dash it all, he's gone. * Oh I see. * Who, who, who is it? * Well I say now. Somebody has pasted Piglet on my window. * Well well Pooh too! This is a surprise! Do come in and make yourselves... comfortable. * Am I correct in assuming it is a rather blustery day outside? * My good fellow, I wouldn't go so far as to call it a Windsday, just a gentle spring zephyr. * Oh yes, yes, of course Pooh, help yourself. * Now then as I was saying this is just a mild spring zephyr compared to the big wind of '67, or was it a... '76? Oh well, no matter. Oh, I remember the big blow well. * It was the year my Aunt Clara went to visit her cousin. Now her cousin was not only gifted on the glockenspiel, but being a screech owl, also sang soprano in the London Opera. * For you see her constant practicing so unnerved my aunt that she laid a seagull egg by mistake! and she licked the platter clean so to speak. * Well I say now, someone has, Pooh, did you do that? * Good, that will just give me time to tell you about my Uncle Clyde, a very independent barn owl. He didn't give a hoot for tradition, he became enamored pussy cat and went to sea in a beautiful pea-green boat. * A rescue ! Yes, yes, of course, of course. * Now, now Piglet, chin up and all that sort of thing. A rescue is being thought of. Be brave, little Piglet! * Then to divert your small mind from your unfortunate predicament I should tell you an amusing antidote. * It concerns a distant cousin of mine who became so frightened during a flood that he. * Please no interruptions . * Ah there you are Pooh bear now to continue my story. * I say Eeyore, good show. * Bless my soul. So it does! * Ooh, that should do it! Perfect spot! Yes, yes, coming! Pooh! To what do I owe this? * Oh, is that what it was? Well come in, Pooh! Come in! You know, that reminds me of the birthday of my great uncle Robert, a portrait of whom you see upon the wall on your right. He had just reached the ripe old age of one hundred and three, although of course he'd only admit to ninety-seven. We all felt a celebration was in order. So, while my Great uncle Robert was returning in the late forenoon from the- * Uh, giving who, Pooh? * Oh! Eeyore! Hehe, yes, I uh-what are you giving him, Pooh? * A useful pot? Hmm. Evidently, someone has been keeping honey in it. * Ooh, you'll want to write "Happy birthday" on it! * Hmm. Very well, then. Ahem, if you please? It's easier if people don't look when I'm writing. There! All finished! What do you think of it? I kept it simple just saying "Happy birthday." * Yes, well, um, actually uh, of course I, uh, uh, I wrote "A very happy birthday with love from Pooh." Naturally, it takes a good deal of words to say a long thing like that! * Oh, I do hope so! Ooh, this is so exciting! I'll fly directly over to Christopher Robin's to tell him the news! Many happy returns of Eeyore's birthday, Piglet! * Ooh, bravo! Bravo! Good show! This reminds me of the party we once gave my great uncle Robert. He had just reached the ripe old age of one hundred and three though, of course, he'd only admit to ninety-seven. So, we had to instruct the guests to pretend that he- * Yes, quite right! Congratulations, Eeyore! It's been a delightful party! Category:Disney Quotes Category:Winnie the Pooh Quotes